


Цветы без надгробий

by drhurma



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Болезни, автор говорит ОЧ грустно, апд: теперь с альтернативной концовкой, драма ребята драма очень сильная, еще говорит не читать это если хотите чего-то веселого, кровь, сильный ангст, так как автора слегка запинали ногами за первую, ханахаки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhurma/pseuds/drhurma
Summary: Скаут/Снайпер и ханахаки. Вот и все описание.





	1. Фармакон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers Without Tombstones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020653) by [TheTriggeredHappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/TheTriggeredHappy). 

> Если вам нравится, поставьте кудос оригинальной работе. Автору будет приятно.
> 
> автор также есть на тумблере под ником @ thetriggeredhappy  
переводчик есть на кекбуке под ником drhurma 
> 
> Я знаю, что имена наемников на самом деле не имена, а позывные, и что, по-хорошему, Scout/Heavy/Demoman и т.д. следует переводить как Разведчик/Пулеметчик/Подрывник, но плоть слаба, имеем что имеем. При том, что medigun тут все же медипушка. Короче, я не пришла к консенсусу по поводу перевода названий. Извините, если кому-то это мозолит глаза.

Дело в том, что Скауту _нужно_ дышать.

Это означало, что любая болезнь становилось глубочайшим неудобством лично для него – потому что любая болезнь тут же приказывала горлу и легким пройти нахуй. Горло воспалилось? Дышать больно, и это бесит. Простуда? Кашель и чихи. Даже простые аллергии раздражали, щекоча горло и заставляя кашлять так, чтобы обязательно стало больно.

Он не знал, что это за болезнь и откуда она взялась, но она уже начинала доставать.

Первое, что он заметил – это одышка, которую он, решив, что проблема в недостаточной физической форме, попытался убрать, бегая подольше или побыстрее.

Пока до него дошло, что это не помогает, в груди начало колоть − совершенно случайным образом, даже вне тренировок, пока он просто тусовался с остальной командой.

Не то чтобы он об этом волновался. Нет, правда. Все же, Скаут был, фактически, в лучшей своей форме, так что мелочи вроде смявшихся в ком легких были не таким уж большим делом, особенно пока он на голову превосходил остальных по очкам. Да он бы и не стал волноваться, потому что Скаут никогда ни о чем не волновался и не боялся − он мог справиться с чем угодно. Он был способный малый, и мог выдержать все, чтобы бы судьба ему ни подкидывала, потому что был способный малый.

Так что, когда в легких начало становиться тесно, он об этом не волновался. И когда туловище стало ныть и болеть при любом резком движении, он определенно об этом не волновался. И когда на поле боя приходилось останавливаться, хрипя и глотая воздух сквозь мучительную боль, будто легкие пробило, хоть по нему еще не попало ни пулями, ни шрапнелью − он целиком и полностью об этом не волновался.

Он пытался дольше бегать. Пытался подставляться под пули, чтобы Медик вылечил его медипушкой, что было неплохим временным облегчением. Пытался игнорировать боль, а потом глушить болеутоляющими, когда игнорировать уже было нельзя.

Да он даже не думал о ней. Не думал и все. Ничто его не беспокоило, он был достаточно силен, и неважно, что это за болезнь – он собирался преодолеть ее живым и невредимым. Если просто продолжать двигаться и делать вид, что её не существует, все будет в порядке. Так он и делал всегда, когда чувствовал малейший страх или сомнение, или крадущееся одиночество, или сидящий где−то глубоко ужас от мысли, что он не был, не мог быть и никогда не будет достаточно для кого-то хорош, что никто не захочет видеть его рядом, особенно с его полную неспособности к искренним эмоциональным связям, поскольку все, что он говорил, было покрыто слоями юмора как защитного механизма от…

Только вот, ничего такого у него не было! Ничего! Даже слегка! И нет ничего общего с теми, у кого проблемы по этой части, потому что сам он ничего такого не испытывал, никогда. Ни разу в жизни. Никогда. Спустя добрый месяц после того, как он впервые понял, что с ним, возможно, что−то не так, его все еще не волновали ни приступы кашля, ни боль. Не волновало, что из−за них потом дерет горло. Не волновало то, как часто теперь приходилось останавливаться в бою, чтобы случайно не выкашлять себе лёгкие, или тот факт, что его очки продолжали стабильно падать – достаточно, чтобы мисс Полинг (самая классная девушка в мире) созвала их на очень короткое собрание, обсудить, как _некоторые_ из них в последнее время не оправдывают уже устоявшиеся ожидания. Где−то глубоко в душе он знал, что это пройдёт. Что это все временно. Что он будет в порядке. Он всегда был в порядке, а любое состояние чуть ниже среднего всегда успешно проходило после курса "делай-вид-что-ничего-нет" лекарства. А теперь, внезапно, почву выбило из-под ног.

***

Было воскресенье, когда он впервые кашлянул кровью. Команда − целиком, даже Инжи, Медик и Снайпер вылезли из на свет божий каждый из своего угла базы, где они обычно проводили время за работой или починкой, или какой херней там Снайпер занимается − собралась вместе и резалась в карты, и пили они так, будто завтра не надо на работу, или (в случае Демо) будто завтра вообще не наступит.

Скаут болтал и потягивал свое дерьмовое пиво, и, внезапно спутав к черту последовательность "болтать-пить", вдохнул немного жидкости и зашелся в приступе кашля. И не большое было бы дело, если б не тяжесть в груди и воспаленное горло, так что кашель быстро перешёл из разряда «громко и смешно» в разряд «ох блять это точно плохо». Скаут согнулся пополам, прижимая салфетку ко рту, слабо хрипя и смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, в ужасе пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха − голова уже плыла.

Но он, типа, не умирал же, так что, в конце концов, отмахнулся от команды, от их обеспокоенных, жалостливых и раздражённых взглядов, от которых по венам застучал стыд. Еще какое−то время он молчал, не пытаясь говорить, лишь булькал и ждал, пока боль в лёгких хоть немного ослабнет.

А потом глянул вниз и увидел салфетку, усеянную красными точками.

Он застыл. Но несмотря на то, как лихорадочно мозг цеплялся за все новые, только что придуманные оправдания, − ну, может, просто так свет падает, и потому пиво кажется красным, а может, он, пока кашлял, язык себе прикусил и не заметил, а может может может может − он знал, он знал, что эта кровь из легких. И застыл окончательно, перед глазами кружилась картинка, кружились мысли, кружилась кровь…

− Ты там в порядке, парниш? − спросил Демо откуда-то слева, увидев выражение его лица (какое бы там оно ни было).

С другой стороны, на него через плечо оглянулся нахмурившийся Снайпер. На лицо ему упал свет, и Скаут разглядел беспокойство, осевшее в глазах за извечными солнечными очками.

Острая вспышка боли пронзила лёгкие и живот.

Он скомкал салфетку.

− Да, ничего, просто типа. Вода не в то горло попала, ненавижу такую хуйню. Отстой полный, − легко отозвался Скаут и тут же вернулся к песнопениям и танцам, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Скомканная в шарик салфетка полетела в мусорку в дальнем конце комнаты. Шарик стукнулся о край и упал внутрь.

Он не волновался. Нет.

Где−то неделю спустя, сразу после битвы, он пришёл к Медику вместе со своей тщательно спланированной ложью. Он тут вдохнул случайно, когда вражеский Пиро пальнул в него огнём, кажется, ему обожгло лёгкие, и да, чисто любопытства ради, это можно вылечить медипушкой?

− Конечно, почему нет, − сказал Медик, подняв грозную бровь. − Должно помочь.

Он направил медипушку на Скаута, внимательно следя за датчиком. Очень внимательно следя за датчиком. И хмурясь.

О чем Скаут совершенно не беспокоился, но все равно спросил.

− Мм, чёт не так? − он попытался звучать как бы между прочим.

− Да. Твое сверхлечение уменьшено, − снова косой взгляд на датчик. − Сильно уменьшено.

Сердце стучало где−то в ушах. Он даже попытался задержать дыхание. И легкие все еще горели сучьим огнем, даже с направленной на него медипушкой.

− Ха, странно, ну ладно, пока, Док!" − сказал Скаут и сбежал, не обращая внимания на крики Медика позади. Все равно ему не нужно идти в душ или прибираться, это могло подождать. Все нормально.

Что ж, с этого момента он избегал Медика. Что было сильно так себе, ведь означало, что очки теперь упадут еще ниже. Но ведь он в любой момент может начать поправляться, так что это не проблема. Как только он придёт обратно в форму, то выложится на полную, чтобы вернуть их обратно.

Приступы кашля участились. На очередной утренней пробежке он обнаружил себя кашляющим кровью и блюющим от сочетания боли и ужаса, которое тут же усилилось осознанием, что он совсем рядом с фургоном Снайпера, и что его могут запросто услышать или заметить, если Снайпер просто выглянет в окно. Он решил, что можно пробегать чуть меньше. Назавтра все повторилось, и на следующий день тоже. Он прекратил пробежки совсем.

Это немного помогло. Он не знал, почему, но помогло. Прогрессия того, что в нем завелось (хотя Скаут бы поспорил, что вообще−то ничего не завелось) существенно замедлилась. Он сумел стащить еще болеутоляющих и перестал так сильно лажать. Он даже начал понимать, как жить с подобной, безусловно, временной ситуацией, и даже стал карабкаться обратно к своим давнишним результатам, хоть и мучительно медленно.

А потом у него закончились болеутоляющие, и его застукали в смотровой за попыткой украсть еще.

− Что вы скрываете, герр Скаут, − произнес Медик полным угрозы и опасности голосом, − мало кому из команды "посчастливилось" испытать его на себе − держа в руке пилу, стоя между Скаутом и дверью смотровой.

Пару секунд Скаут обдумывал возможность прорваться наружу. Затем разом нахлынули сомнения, может ли он вообще обогнать теперь Медика. Все же, доктор был вторым по скорости в команде, а еще он был очень зол, а Скаут уже чувствовал, как любой вдох и выдох тычет его застрявшей иглой из грудной клетки.

− Ладно, − с досадой ответил он.

Осторожно, преуменьшая насколько мог, он описал симптомы. Тяжесть в лёгких, колющие боли через весь живот. Внезапно Медик, подняв руку, оборвал его на полуслове.

− Эти ощущения мешают выполнять физические задачи? − спросил он, механически спокойный.

− Ээ… − произнёс Скаут, раздумывая. − ...да?

− Сродни ли это ощущение тому, будто у вас в животе находится что−то, чего там быть не должно? − следующий вопрос.

Скаут моргнул, соображая.

− ...Ну, на самом деле да. Вообще, оно прям так и чувствуется, − удивился он. Медик вздохнул с облегчением.

− О. Тогда я знаю, в чем проблема, − сказал он, проходя дальше в смотровую и жестом показывая Скауту следовать за ним − тот нерешительно сделал пару шагов. − Это несложно поправить.

− Да? А че происходит? − спросил Скаут, и волна радости обдала его с головы до ног.

− Пули! − просто сказал Медик, подтягивая к себе какое−то подвешенное устройство.

Пауза.

− Пули? − спросил Скаут, нахмурившись.

− Пули, − подтвердил Медик, все еще пытаясь установить оборудование в нужном виде. − Как правило, если вас подстрелили на поле боя, то пули проходят сквозь ткани навылет, или же вы умираете и возвращаетесь уже без пуль в организме. Однако, случается так, что они застревают, а когда я лечу вас медипушкой, то раны просто закрываются, оставляя пули внутри!

Скаут прижал руку к животу − ему внезапно захотелось блевать.

− Что?

−Не волнуйтесь, − радостно отмахнулся Медик, − Я лечил такое уже много раз. Постоянно проделываю это с Хэви, поскольку для него это наиболее актуальная проблема. С вами я раньше такого не делал, ведь вы такой тощий, что пулям практически негде застрять!

Скаут сделал вид, что не обиделся. Почти как делал вид, будто его лёгкие не взрываются.

− Тем не менее, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, лечь на смотровой стол, мне нужно всего лишь… как вы это по-английски называете, рентген? Фотография сквозь кожу?

− А, да, − сказал Скаут, осторожно взбираясь на стол.

− Точно! Что ж, я просто сделаю снимок, потом уберу из вас пули, и можете идти! − сказал Медик.

Процедура рентгена заняла на удивление мало времени, учитывая обстоятельства. От Скаута нужно было лишь посидеть на месте совершенно неподвижно пару минут, что он и сделал, даже несмотря на острую боль, пронзавшую грудь при каждом вдохе. Очень просто, совсем не сложно. Медик лишь раз отчитал его за лишние телодвижения. Прям супер просто.

Пока снимки готовились, Скаут сидел на краю смотрового стола, разглядывая шкафы с лекарствами, и раздумывал, наорет ли на него Медик, если тот возьмёт болеутоляющие, раз уж он все равно собирается удалять пули. Медик вернулся, чтобы задать еще пару вопросов.

− Как долго наблюдаются боли? − спросил Медик, и, оперевшись слегка на перекатной столик, сделал глоток из чашки (чай? Кофе? Домашнее пиво? Это вообще важно?) в ожидании ответа.

− Мм. Типа, месяца два? − пробормотал он, пожимая плечами. Медик подавился и выплюнул свое кофечаепиво. Выглядел он встревоженным до крайности.

− Что?! − ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы восстановить контроль над ситуацией. Скаут снова пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.

− Все не так уж плохо, − пробормотал он.

Внезапно тень сомнения поступила сквозь черты лица Медика. Он уставился на Скаута, и взгляд его затуманивался все больше и больше, что, наверное, не очень хороший знак. Скаут сдал назад.

− Ну, в смысле, меня ведь сейчас вылечат, правда? − быстро произнёс он, − Типа, ты ведь можешь.

− Боли постоянны? − спросил Медик вместо того, чтобы согласиться, что точно плохой знак.

− Ээ... То есть, не совсем, − отозвался Скаут, не зная, как ответить.

Медик нахмурился еще сильнее. Вопросов он больше не задавал, лишь раздраженно глянул на часы и пошел забирать снимки.

Вернувшись, он разложил их на светящейся штуке на стене и включил её, ни разу не повернувшись к Скауту лицом.

И тут же отшатнулся.

− Mein Gott! − вскрикнул он в явном шоке.

Скаут вскочил на ноги и кинулся туда, чтобы самому посмотреть, почему он так странно реагирует нА О ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ БОЖЕ.

Безусловно, Скаут никогда не любил учиться по книгам. Он еле сдал биологию в первом классе старшей школы, и то лишь потому, что конкретно списывал, а еще потому, что не хотел вылететь из класса, ибо сидел за одной партой с очень красивой девчонкой. Но все же, процентов на восемьдесят, он был уверен, что там не должно быть ничего похожего на целое блять растение, растущее у него в груди.

Самое жуткое было в том, что можно было разглядеть его форму, сказать, где находятся те или иные органы исходя из рисунка корней − похоже, оно прорастало наверх, в лёгкие, и − и это смешно, он сейчас проснётся в любую минуту, это просто обязан быть сон, это же невозможно, но на секунду показалось… похоже, растение собиралось цвести.

Тишина повисла в смотровой на несколько долгих мгновений.

− Скаут, не могли бы вы лечь обратно на стол, − очень ровно и очень спокойно попросил Медик.

И Скаут лёг. 

***

Пару часов спустя Скаут лежал в койке, глядя в потолок, и думал о всяком.

Медик − после того, как зашил Скаута обратно − сдавленно сообщил, что живущее в грудной клетке растение полностью здорово. Сказал, что может предпринять попытку удалить его из груди, но оно уже так сильно сплелось с костной и нервной системой, что если попробовать вырезать его, то все может закончиться параличом. Сказал, что продолжит исследования и вернётся к Скауту позже, а еще сказал избегать упражнений до будущих новостей, а также не геройствовать в следующем бою.

В общем, Скаут был фактически наказан на неделю. Никакой беготни по поводу и без, никаких тренировок в самопальном загоне для игры в бейсбол или простых пробежек.

Закончилось всё попыткой найти утешение в компании кого-нибудь из товарищей по команде. Он уже знал из опыта, − который собирал исключительно науки ради – что вся команда его, вероятно, ненавидит (ему частенько говорили, как он бесит), но ни один из наёмников не мог прогнать его не моргнув глазом. Еще был Инжи, который мог терпеть его добрый час, прежде чем начать взрываться, и еще Хэви, который вполне мог выдержать минут сорок, если не был занят. И ещё был Снайпер, которого было практически невозможно отследить, но который вполне мог потерпеть Скаута неопределенное время, пока занимался чем-нибудь, зачем покинул безопасные стены своего фургона.

Оказалось, что Инжи и Хэви могут выдерживать Скаута еще меньше, когда тот беспрестанно кашляет, так что, в итоге он отправился искать Снайпера.

Как-то раз тот нашелся на крыше базы: курил и всматривался в пустыню через прицел.

Это была самая обычная односторонняя «Скаут болтает, а собеседник делает вид, что слушает, только не совсем, потому что это Скаут, и всем плевать» беседа, которая могла быть с любым из товарищей, пока не случился первый приступ кашля.

Снайпер чуть приподнялся, смещая угол обзора ровно настолько, чтобы туда попадал Скаут. Тот же сидел спиной к низкой бетонной стене у края крыши и внутренне содрогался, понимая, что Снайпер вышвырнет его отсюда прямо сейчас, потому что, надо признать, кашель был куда хуже обычного.

− Ты в порядке? – спросил вместо этого Снайпер, и в его голосе звучало нечто очень похожее на искреннее беспокойство. Приступ напал еще раз, и Скаут лишь неубедительно кивнул – такими темпами легкие грозили отвалиться, а заодно и пара ребер.

Приступ, наконец, стих.

− Нормально буду.

− А что за кашель тогда? – спросил Снайпер, все еще полуглядя.

− Да просто… чет приболел, − сипло произнес Скаут, пожимая плечами, – Нормально буду.

Снайпер уже повернулся к нему полностью, и Скаут попытался сдержать слезы, набежавшие под натиском боли в груди. В изгибе брови Снайпера читалось явное беспокойство.

− Звучишь очень хреново, − сказал он, и рука его чуть дернулась, будто он и сам не ожидал от себя таких слов.

Скаут не обиделся – это правда.

− Фигня, − сказал он чуть более твердо, разглядывая ботинки, ковырявшие кусочек бетона полу. – Док как раз выясняет, как это вылечить.

Снайпер помолчал немного. В конце концов, он вернулся обратно к своему прицелу.

− Что ж, надеюсь, он скоро чет придумает, − пробормотал Снайпер едва слышно, с заметной хрипотцой в голосе, только другой, не такой, как у сейчас у Скаута. – Нам ведь нужен наш Скаут, верно? Не какой-то там парень, которого собственными легкими рвет при любом движении.

Скаут вздрогнул.

− Ты видел? – спросил тот, и стыд запульсировал в груди вместе с болью.

Снайпер кивнул – почти незаметное движение вниз-вверх-вниз.

− Заметил, что твои показатели падают. Не знаю, заметили ли остальные.

− Наверняка заметили, − пробормотал Скаут, подтягивая колени к подбородку.

Снайпер пожал плечами.

− Возможно, − сказал он, поправляя винтовку поудобнее. – Возможно.

Скаут понял, что на этом все, и уже начал перелистывать свой воображаемый список тем для разговора, чтобы поговорить хоть о чем−нибудь, как его выбило из колеи внезапным вопросом.

− Ты поэтому здесь? – спросил Снайпер. Скаут насколько раз обработал его фразу в мозгу, пытаясь понять, что это значит.

− Что? – спросил он, поняв, что это не работает.

− Ну, ээ, – Снайпер пытался нащупать нужное слово. – Кашель. Ты болен. Ты поэтому тут?

− Типа того, − признал Скаут чуть виновато. – Вроде как.

− А я-то думал, зашел поздороваться со своим любимым сокомандником, − сказал Снайпер, и едва заметный скачок в голосе, едва заметная кривая усмешка на губах тут выдали, что это была шутка.

Скаут так и прыснул, поняв, что из всех возможных людей услышал шутку от Снайпера, но легкие разрешения не дали, и тот жестоко закашлялся, зажмурившись от страшной боли в груди.

− Хватит… хватит, смешно же, − сумел наконец вдохнуть Скаут, − Я ж тут помру.

− Это будет первый раз, когда кто-то назвал меня смешным в хорошем смысле, − ответил Снайпер, отчего Скаут опять захихикал.

− Все бывает… − он хотел было сказать «впервые», но вместо этого уставился на локоть, куда только что кашлял. Там, устроившись в сочленении предплечья с бицепсом, среди капелек крови (которые, как ни страшно, были не самой важной частью картины) лежал лепесток. Скаут продолжал слабо кашлять, пытаясь осознать увиденное.

− Приятель? – позвал Снайпер после паузы, и Скаут не знал, насколько долгой она была.

− А? – спросил Скаут, смахивая лепесток в карман. – Ээ, извини. Задумался. Чем ты, кстати, занимаешься?

− Смотрю, какие животные бродят по округе в это время дня, – пробормотал Снайпер. – Не особо их много.

− Долго сидел, да? – спросил Скаут.

− Ну, вообще я почти закончил, когда ты появился, − признал Снайпер.

− Тогда что ты еще тут еще делаешь? – спросил он, чуть нахмурившись.

− Просто болтаю, наверное, − тихо ответил Снайпер.

***

Через пару дней Скаут нашел банку, положил туда три лепестка, что выкашлял за это время, и поставил банку на стол рядом с кроватью. Медик бросил между матчами, что кое-что выяснил, поэтому нужно прийти к нему после боя.

Новости… сбивали с толку.

− Хани−хоки? – повторил Скаут, сведя брови. – Я… я не знаю, что это.

− Ха−на−ха−ки, − поправил Медик, проговаривая для него слово. – Очень редкое заболевание, упоминаний практически нет. Пришлось попросить о помощи господина Демомена, чтобы отследить их – в авторитетной медицинской документации такие вещи не расписывают, она считается мифом, а среди большинства профессионалов это практически шутка.

− Ну, и как мне вылечиться? – спросил он, ибо утро началось с того, что он проснулся с полным ощущением того, как шуршат цветы в легких.

− Ну, для того, чтобы знать решение, нужно знать первопричину, − сказал медик, доставая планшет с бумагой и карандаш. – Во-первых, связующим звеном между несколькими задокументированными случаями является тот факт, что состояние индивида ухудшается, если рядом находится его романтический интерес.

− О, − сказал Скаут. – Значит, мисс Полинг.

Потому что, очевидно, единственным человеком, к кому это могло относиться, была мисс Полинг. Все это знают.

В нее единственную Скаут был по уши влюблен уже кучу лет, она ведь самая классная из всех, кого он знал, и он так любил ее, ведь она такая ужасно умная и классная и еще красивая что конечно не так важно ведь она умная и классная. Так много чувств было к мисс Полинг. Типа, очень много. И все это знают.

Но Медик стучал карандашом по краю планшета и, прищурившись, смотрел на Скаута.

− Скаут, болезнь становится хуже _только_ в случае контакта с главным романтическим интересом, − он прозвучал уже слегка жестко.

− Ага, − сказал тот, теребя бинты на руках. – Ну, просто, это должна быть мисс Полинг. Люблю ее.

Просто любил, просто за то, какая она классная. Они что, не знают, какая она классная? Вообще-то, очень. И ему не было большой разницы, что он никогда не нравился ей в романтическом смысле или, скорее, в любом из смыслов, потому что это было не важно, ведь он так сильно любил ее.

(Ведь ему не нужно, чтобы она любила его в ответ − потому что никто бы не стал, насколько он мог судить. Просто нужен _кто-нибудь_, чтобы любить. Кто-нибудь умный и красивый и, безусловно, девушка, потому что ему нравились девушки, ведь он парень, а парням нравятся классные красивые умные девушки.) Он просто всегда знал, какая она крутая и умная, и был по уши в нее влюблен.

<strike>Только не был. </strike>

Это тот самый вид любви, когда ты готов ждать, пока она ответит взаимностью – столько, сколько понадобится.

<strike>Только, какая бы красивая и умная и классная она ни была, он никогда по−настоящему не любил ее – лишь мимолетное увлечение, легко ставшее оправданием</strike>.

Потому что он был молод и горяч, и она, бесспорно, со временем это заметит, но он не хочет давить на нее, ничего такого, так что он просто дал ей свободного пространства, дабы не быть козлом.

<strike>Только на самом деле он хотел, чтобы она повернулась к нему потребовала ответы, наорала на него за увертки, разоблачила его и сказала, что он не влюблен в нее, да и ни в какую девушку в принципе, потому что он </strike>

Карандаш Медика снова застучал по планшету.

− Junge, − сказал он уже мягче. Слово казалось смутно знакомым, хоть и очень иностранным для американского уха. Медик не особенно часто его использовал и ни разу не потрудился объяснить, как оно переводится, так что Скаут решил, что это неважно. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы были честны со мной.

− Что? По-вашему, это не мисс П? – спросил он, потому что это определенно была она.

− Мисс Полинг лично посещала базу не более чем дважды за последние несколько месяцев, − сухо ответил Медик. Скаут сглотнул комок.

− Ну, может, у меня другой случай, не такой, как у остальных, − запротестовал он.

Медик не выглядел ни раздраженным, ни расстроенным. Скорее… просто слегка печальным. Во взбалмошной голове Скаута завыли сирены тревоги.

− Скаут, − повторил он, уже серьезно. – Я не хотел пугать вас, но, раз вы не воспринимаете ситуацию всерьез, у меня нет выбора.

Он потянулся и взял большой том со столика, на который только что опирался, раскрыл на помеченной странице и показал Скауту. Это была иллюстрация (на удивление художественная), на которой были изображены розы, прораставшие сквозь человеческую грудную клетку и расцветавшие в легких.

− Ваш недуг − это не вирус или бактерия, это паразит. Он будет продолжать расти в легких и цвести там, пока вся полость не заполнится процентов на 80. Вы будете практически неспособны бегать несколько недель, пока он цветет. Затем, еще через пару недель, вы не сможете бегать совсем, поскольку разросшееся растение разорвет вам позвоночник, если – и _только_ если – там еще нет внутренних разрывов, которые убьют вас раньше. Если вы не задохнетесь или не умрете от внутреннего кровотечения, то паразит начнет требовать больше ресурсов, чем ваше тело способно потребить, и тогда вы умрете от голода. Учитывая вашу массу тела, вы уже умираете − у вас есть недели четыре после начала цветения, чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой, пока она вас не убила.

Скаут отшатнулся от иллюстрации и снова почувствовал, как сильно хочется блевать.

Медик позволил информации оседать еще пару мгновений, прежде чем закрыть книгу с гулким _хлоп_.

− Теперь вы понимаете всю опасность ситуации? – спросил он.

Скаут кивнул. Сглотнул комок.

− Есть. Есть ли какое-то лекарство? – слабо спросил он.

− Да, − сказал он, покачивая книгу в руке. – Если объект вашего обожания – _настоящий_ объект – ответит вам взаимностью, то растение ссохнется и умрет, а затем выйдет из вашего тела. Есть теории о том, как это может произойти, но это, без сомнений, поможет.

Скаут кивнул, разглядывая собственные руки. Он не стал снова поднимать тему мисс Полинг, потому что Медик явно не <strike>купился</strike> поверил тому, насколько он был серьезен.

− А нельзя просто… вырезать его? – попытался Скаут. Медик постучал кончиками пальцев по переплету книги.

− Технически да. Но все источники, что я отыскал, упоминают об одном серьезном побочном эффекте.

− И в чем эффект? – спросил Скаут, хмурясь.

− Существует шанс, что вы переживете подобную процедуру, − ответил Медик, поправляя очки, – но вы больше никогда не сможете снова любить.

***

На следующую неделю после первого лепестка на крыше, в банке закончилось место, и пришлось складывать их в банку побольше. Лепестки были изорваны и в крови, так что он так толком и не понял, что это за цветы.

Однажды перед боем, кое-кто ему сказал.

Он стоял у дальних ворот, решив зайти сразу в тыл, дабы избежать крупных стычек, и единственным, кто стоял рядом, был Снайпер, проверявший свою винтовку (как однажды он сам пояснил Скауту, когда тот спросил, зачем так дотошно ковыряться в ней: винтовка была куда более требовательным оружием, чем дробовики или пистолеты, так что ей требовался постоянный уход). Он сделал пару коротких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и покашлял тихонько, как смог, чтобы не тревожить растение, иначе приступ был обеспечен. Снайпер оторвался от проверки своего оружия и недовольно уставился на него.

− Приятель, у тебя что… − начал он, а потом запнулся, не решаясь продолжить. Скаут вопросительно поднял бровь. − …У тебя парфюм, что ли?

Скаут нахмурился.

− Чего?

− Ты, черт подери, цветами пахнешь, − сказал Снайпер, оставив винтовку болтаться вдоль плеча и засунув другую руку в карман. – Типа, цветами и кровью.** Что это значит?

− Ты меня обнюхиваешь, что ли? – проворчал Скаут и уперся ногой в стену, чтобы завязать шнурки.

− Ну, кроме тебя здесь никого нет, а я не вижу вокруг сирени или трупов, так что, выходит, это ты, − чуть резко ответил Снайпер, тоже слегка растерявшись.

Скаут глянул на него исподлобья.

− Почему именно сирень? – шутливые нотки проскользнули в его голосе.

Снайпер отвел взгляд, поправляя очки.

− Да, это... Дом, где я рос, мы там возле крыльца сирень выращивали, − сказал он, – сколько себя помню. Мне надо обоняния лишиться, чтобы не узнать этот запах.

− А я думал… − начал было Скаут, но закашлялся. Снайпер ждал. − Я думал, ты рос на ферме.

− На фермах тоже есть цветы, − пожал плечами Снайпер. Он все еще выглядел немного растерянно, хоть уже в значительно меньшей степени. – Не знаю. От тебя просто сиренью пахнет, вот я и удивился. Не думал, что ты из тех, кто ээ. Парфюм носит.

− Не ношу, − сказал Скаут, занимаясь вторым ботинком. – Может, это мой натуральный запах.

− В смысле? – спросил Снайпер, явно пытаясь сдержать усмешку.

− Эй, Солдат вообще адвокат, а его сосед – чародей, − уже сам улыбаясь, ответил Скаут. – Возможно все.

− Возможно все, − со смешком отозвался Снайпер, выглядывая из ворот на поле. – Точно.

Скаут тоже засмеялся и мгновенно закашлялся вдвое сильнее. Снайпер с тревогой наблюдал за ним, но Скаут с трудом заметил это, поглощенный тем, как его паникущие легкие жестоко разрывает изнутри.

− Приятель, − позвал Снайпер, в голосе ясно сквозил страх. – Приятель! Скаут!

Скаут не ответил, цепляясь за собственную майку и едва не порвав. Какой-то частью сознания он все же понимал, что на самом деле это лишь пара лепестков, застрявшие в горле, но ощущалось оно наглухо забитым.

− _Медик_! – закричал Снайпер и, вскочив, понесся в сторону главной комнаты.

Медик предоставил официальное уведомление о том, что Скаут в данный момент восстанавливается от болезни и не сможет принимать участие в битве еще неделю или две. Команда с совершенно разбитым видом потащилась обратно на базу. Отсутствие даже одного человека могло изменить ход игры, и они стали проигрывать − и часто.

А еще это был день, когда он впервые выкашлял цветок целиком и с ужасом уставился на него: он лежал в лужице слюны, слизи, крови и желчи на пыльном сухом песке.

Снайпер был прав – это была сирень.

На третью неделю Скаут обнаружил себя у зеркала в два часа ночи. Без утренних пробежек и боев столь бережно поддерживаемый режим сна покатился к черту. И еще потому, что спать он мог примерно час, прежде чем, задыхаясь, проснуться снова.

Он раздражал команду. Большинство из них маскировали это тревогой и сочувствием, но глубоко внутри он знал, что на самом деле это было раздражение.

Под глазами обосновались темные круги, лицо побледнело, глазницы и щеки впали. Пропали те немногие мышцы, что у него вообще были, и он… умирал. Очень явно. Очень быстро.

Он задумался кое о чем.

Если, чисто гипотетически, растение ошиблось и решило, что он не любит мисс Полинг, тогда он влюблен в кого-то еще, и, раз уж оно совершило такую уморительную и нелепую ошибку и решило, что он любит кого-то из ребят, кто бы это мог быть?

Мозг мгновенно предоставил ему ответ и стал пролистывать примеры с доказательствами. Скаут тут же прекратил это и начал осторожно перебирать варианты, игнорируя ту часть сознания, что уже знала (и, возможно, всегда знала, еще до всего этого, возможно…)

Не Солдат, потому что Солдат псих. Не Пиро, потому что он понятия не имел, кто вообще такой Пиро и как он выглядел, был ли это он или она. Демо? Нет, конечно, Демо и правда неплохой парень и все такое, но Скаут так ни разу толком и не поговорил с ним. Он во многом напоминал братьев самого Скаута. Так что, не он. Инжи? Инжи был скорее неофициальным папашей для всей команды, нежели кем-то еще. Хэви? Хэви достаточно старый, чтобы быть его реальным папашей. То же касалось и Медика, и Шпиона – не может быть, чтобы это был кто-то из них.

Остается только…

Это должна быть мисс Полинг, твердила в панике та маленькая часть мозга, должна быть.

<strike>Или все же</strike>

−

<strike>Он влюблен в нее! </strike>

−

<strike>Возможно </strike>

Он полюбил ее с первого дня, как они встретились!

Снайпер?

Он закашлялся и рухнул вниз, голова звенела, ударившись о пол. Ужас, извиваясь, проник и остался где-то в кишках, прямо как корни растения, извиваясь, проникали в его тело, и его поразило осознание, что все, что говорил ему Медик, сбывается. Растение разрывает ему хребет. Даже если он это переживет, он никогда больше не сможет ходить. Он…

Он не был влюблен в Снайпера. Нет. Он не влюблен в него, как никогда и не западал на парней в школе, в спортивных кружках, в бейсбольной команде. Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, точно как и ничего не почувствовал, когда _случайно_ набрел на гей-бар в Бостоне, где его пытался закадрить объективно привлекательный мужик, и как он тогда позволил себе напиться чтобы <strike>иметь удобное оправдание</strike> и не помнил, что вообще произошло.

Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, потому что помнил все, что говорят в церкви про парней, что любят других парней, помнил перешептывания в раздевалках о «таких людях». Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, потому что это было плохо и неправильно, и если он сейчас умрет от болезни, у него еще есть шанс не попасть в ад за это.

Он не был влюблен в Снайпера - ведь что вообще такого в нем было, он просто товарищ по команде. Того лишь, что Снайпер единственный, кто действительно слушал Скаута, о чем бы тот ни болтал, недостаточно, чтобы доказать это чувство. Лишь потому, что Снайпер загадочно молчал, был высоким и худым, постоянно сутулясь, чтоб казаться чуть менее устрашающим и поменьше в целом, и время от времени бормотал истории, когда Скаут просил, быть может, втайне надеясь, что кому-то будет интересно послушать, - ничто из этого не доказывало, что он был влюблен. Лишь потому, что ему каким-то образом удавалось выудить из Скаута зернышки правды простым искренним интересом к его словам, по причинам, в которые Скаут вникнуть не мог, всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы доказать, будто он был влюблен.

Был.

Так сильно, бесповоротно, по всем тем причинам и еще миллиону других, несмотря ни на что. И понятно, что он бы никогда, и за миллион лет, не полюбил бы его в ответ. Не может быть, чтобы, даже если бы Скаут и любил его, – теоретически, гипотетически – чтобы Снайпер, глядя на него, чувствовал то же самое, и хотел бы обнять или поцеловать, или хоть взять за руку.

Да и кто бы захотел?

На следующий день, после боя, Медик пошел проверить Скаута, посмотреть, как он держится, не слишком ли ухудшилось ли его состояние – быть может, еще стоило решиться на операцию. Он подумал, что если Скаут не хочет вырезать растение полностью, быть может, стоит хотя бы срубить его, подрезать и, возможно, выиграть немного времени. Долго и малоэффективно, но Медик все равно бы это сделал. Он волновался. По правде говоря, вся команда беспрестанно изводила его вопросами, есть ли улучшения и чем они могут помочь. Они волновались. В тяжелые времена это становилось еще очевиднее – они держались друг за друга как семья и сделали бы что угодно, чтобы сохранить ее в целости. Так что, он пошел проверить парнишку, потому что, безусловно, надежда еще есть. Он еще может подержать на этом свете самого молодого, живого и воодушевленного члена их семьи.

Скаут был уже мертв.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** В оригинале употребляется слово «bloody», что в буквальном смысле означает «кровавый», а в переносном – «черт/черт подери». Снайпер сначала говорит «чертовы цветы», а затем уточняет, что имел в виду буквально запах крови и цветов. В русском языке нет аналога, включающие оба значения.


	2. Фармакон: альтернативная концовка

На третью неделю Скаут обнаружил себя у зеркала в два часа ночи. Без утренних пробежек и боев столь бережно поддерживаемый режим сна покатился к черту. И еще потому, что спать он мог примерно час, прежде чем, задыхаясь, проснуться снова.

Он раздражал команду. Большинство из них маскировали это тревогой и сочувствием, но глубоко внутри он знал, что на самом деле это было раздражение.

Под глазами обосновались темные круги, лицо побледнело, глазницы и щеки впали. Пропали те немногие мышцы, что у него вообще были, и он… умирал. Очень явно. Очень быстро.

Он задумался кое о чем.

Если, чисто гипотетически, растение ошиблось и решило, что он не любит мисс Полинг, тогда он влюблен в кого-то еще, и, раз уж оно совершило такую уморительную и нелепую ошибку и решило, что он любит кого-то из ребят, кто бы это мог быть? Мозг мгновенно предоставил ему ответ и стал пролистывать примеры с доказательствами. Скаут тут же прекратил это и начал осторожно перебирать варианты, игнорируя ту часть сознания, что уже знала (и, возможно, всегда знала, еще до всего этого, возможно…)

Не Солдат, потому что Солдат псих. Не Пиро, потому что он понятия не имел, кто вообще такой Пиро и как он выглядел, был ли это он или она. Демо? Нет, конечно, Демо и правда неплохой парень и все такое, но Скаут так ни разу толком и не поговорил с ним. Он во многом напоминал братьев самого Скаута. Так что, не он. Инжи? Инжи был скорее неофициальным папашей для всей команды, нежели кем-то еще. Хэви? Хэви достаточно старый, чтобы быть его реальным папашей. То же касалось и Медика, и Шпиона – не может быть, чтобы это был кто-то из них. Остается только…

Это должна быть мисс Полинг, твердила в панике та маленькая часть мозга, должна быть.

<strike>Или все же </strike>

−

<strike>Он влюблен в нее! </strike>

−

<strike>Возможно </strike>

Он полюбил ее с первого дня, как они встретились!

Снайпер?

Он кашлянул и почувствовал, как прострелило спину. Он осторожно вытянул руку и прошелся по спине вниз. Он уже с ума сходит или он и правда чувствовал, как корни обвиваются вокруг хребта?

Он… Он не был влюблен в Снайпера. Нет. Он не влюблен в него, как никогда и не западал на парней в школе, в спортивных кружках, в бейсбольной команде. Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, точно как и ничего не почувствовал, когда случайно набрел на гей-бар в Бостоне, где его пытался закадрить объективно привлекательный мужик, и как он тогда позволил себе напиться <strike>чтобы иметь удобное оправдание</strike> и не помнил, что вообще произошло.

Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, потому что помнил все, что говорят в церкви про парней, что любят других парней, помнил перешептывания в раздевалках о «таких людях». Он не был влюблен в Снайпера, потому что это было плохо и неправильно, и если он сейчас умрет от болезни, у него еще есть шанс не попасть в ад за это.

Он не был влюблен в Снайпера - ведь что вообще такого в нем было, он просто товарищ по команде. Того лишь, что Снайпер единственный, кто действительно слушал Скаута, о чем бы тот ни болтал, недостаточно, чтобы доказать это чувство. Лишь потому, что Снайпер загадочно молчал, был высоким и худым, постоянно сутулясь, чтоб казаться чуть менее устрашающим и поменьше в целом, и время от времени бормотал истории, когда Скаут просил, быть может, втайне надеясь, что кому-то будет интересно послушать, - ничто из этого не доказывало, что он был влюблен. Лишь потому, что ему каким-то образом удавалось выудить из Скаута зернышки правды простым искренним интересом к его словам, по причинам, в которые Скаут вникнуть не мог, всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы доказать, будто он был влюблен.

Был.

Так сильно, бесповоротно, по всем тем причинам и еще миллиону других, несмотря ни на что. И понятно, что он бы никогда, и за миллион лет, не полюбил бы его в ответ. Не может быть, чтобы, даже если бы Скаут и любил его, – теоретически, гипотетически – чтобы Снайпер, глядя на него, чувствовал то же самое, и хотел бы обнять или поцеловать, или хоть взять за руку.

Да и кто бы захотел?

…

…Но, глядя на себя в зеркало и понимая, что счет уже идет скорее на часы, нежели дни, он понял – прежде всего то, что _не хотел_ умирать. И, осознав, что уже давно перешел и сжег за собой этот мост, решил, что не хочет умирать один, вот так, на полу перед зеркалом или во сне от внутреннего кровоизлияния. Подумал, что помереть где-то, где на него могут случайно наткнуться остальные, было бы не очень вежливо, но… можно ему побыть эгоистом? Хотя бы раз?

Это не совсем справедливо. Он всегда был эгоистом, когда тусил с командой, вынужденной притворяться, будто он им нравится, и терпеть его. Может, он заслужил помереть здесь одному, каким хером ему знать.

И все же, он не хотел оставаться один. Просто… не хотел.

Снаружи, из окна, донесся шум.

Скаут тут же обернулся, хмурясь и слабо откашливаясь.

Окурок сигареты – не из тех изысканных, что курил Шпион, или сигар, что очень редко курили Солдат или Демо, просто обычной сигареты, − опалил песок.

Он поднял взгляд на крышу.

Он протиснулся в дверь на крышу и тут же увидел Снайпера на самом краю.

Тот сидел на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз − на каком-то полуразвалившемся ящике со склада, накрытом сверху грязноватым брезентом. Винтовки у него с собой не было, только нож лежал неподалеку от края крыши да еще одна сигарета тлела между губ; в руках − бутылка.

Голова его чуть дернулась, когда тот услышал Скаута, и Снайпер повернулся к нему, когда он подошел ближе.

Тот окинул его взглядом. Очков на нем не было. На полу чуть мерцала маленькая лампа и бросала на него длинные тени, подчеркнувшие выражение, появившееся, пока тот оценивал внешний вид Скаута.

Он протянул ему бутылку.

Скаут подошел чуть ближе и принял ее.

Он сидел на краю крыши, пытаясь прочесть название на этикетке, Снайпер же, откинувшись назад, смотрел сквозь него куда-то в пустыню.

− Ты пьешь чистую текилу? – спросил Скаут, разобрав, наконец, буквы.

Снайпер пожал плечами.

− Да почти то же, что виски пить или скотч, − пробормотал он. Голос чуть сипел, может, от усталости, может, от сигарет, а может, из-за алкоголя. – Пей по чуть-чуть, а не то тебя развезет за полчаса.

В ответ Скаут сделал внушительный глоток, и тот прокатился по израненному горлу таким ожогом, что не получилось даже закашляться. Или сказать что-нибудь, или вдохнуть, хотя теперь это уже не сказать чтобы редкость. Снайпер вопросительно поднял брови, но мешать не стал.

− Ну как, тебе лучше? – спросил Снайпер.

Инстинкт, погребенный глубоко в груди – где-то там, в сирени, − требовал сказать «да» или «конечно», сказать «замечательно, на самом деле» и, может, сменить тему. Потому что это Скаут, а у него всегда все хорошо, а если было не хорошо, то это лишь временно. Инстинкт говорил пойти и набросать тупых шуток о том, насколько у него все замечательно – с очевидными преувеличениями, потому что это и делает шутку шуткой, но без сарказма, само собой. Он бы рассказал, как у него все прекрасно, а потом рассмеялся, а затем его понесло бы вперед и вперед, чтобы никто не смог за ним угнаться и спросить, как у него дела.

Он повертел бутылку в руках.

− Нет, − сказал он, колеблясь.

Снайпер помрачнел.

− А что тогда происходит? – спросил он еще тише обычного – в голос просочилось весьма убедительное беспокойство.

Почему так сложно поверить, будто он действительно может нравиться людям? Это наверняка не так, но разве нельзя притвориться? Поверить в фантазию?

Может быть.

Он сделал еще глоток, зажмурившись – глаза наверняка горят от алкоголя.

− Ну, я блять умираю, − выдавил он хрипло – из-за алкоголя и больше не из-за чего. Глаза, казалось, сейчас разорвутся и вытекут из-за мучительно горящего горла и больше не из-за чего, а дыхание сбилось из-за цветов и больше не из-за чего.

Снайпер уставился на него.

− Что? – спросил он, и беспокойство его стало совсем явным, смешанное с ужасом и неверием.

Скаут сделал еще…

Снайпер отобрал у него бутылку.

− Прекрати, − строго сказал он, – что ты говоришь?

− Я умираю, − повторил Скаут, уже раздраженно.

Снайпер, сильно взбудораженный, растоптал остатки сигареты – все равно он ее не курил. Он отвел взгляд и, подумав, посмотрел на него снова.

− От… от чего? – спросил он.

Скаут рассмеялся, кашляя в локоть. Попытка была слабая и не прочистила легкие ни на йоту.

− А это важно? – он попытался звучать шутливо, но смешно не было.

Снайперу, кажется, было тяжело смотреть ему в глаза, хотя он явно пытался.

− У тебя… проблемы? С боссом? – нерешительно спросил он.

Скаут насупил брови.

− А?

− За пропуски боев и вот это все. Из-за этого…? – попытался уточнить Снайпер.

− А, нет. Нет, это не из-за… нет, − ответил Скаут осторожно. Леди из громкоговорителя, конечно, жуткая и все такое, но она бы не стала, типа, убирать его лишь потому, что он заболел.

Или стала?

− Странно, что никто пока и слова не сказал, уже две недели прошло с тех пор, как… ты понял, − сказал Снайпер, также осторожно.

− Да, думаю, мисс П уже бы объявилась. Она обычно такие дела быстро решает, − сказал Скаут, глядя на отчего-то вдруг моргнувшую лампу.

Когда он снова поднял глаза, выражение лица Снайпера уже сменилось.

− Точно, − сказал он как-то… − мисс Полинг.

Тишина. 

− Ты о чем? – слабо спросил Скаут.

− Ни о чем, − ответил он и хлебнул текилы. – просто вечно забываю.

− Забываешь…? – Скаут замолк, ожидая продолжения.

− Что ты у нас влюбленный по уши, − сказал Снайпер – Скаут поверить не мог – _язвительно_. – Вылетело из головы.

И снова сильная, острая боль, снова у позвоночника. Кашлять он не стал: похоже, тело его уже осознало, что это бесполезно, и больше не пыталось.

− Нет, − пробормотал Скаут.

Хмурого Снайпера будто вырвало из собственных мыслей.

− Хмм?

− Нет, − пробормотал он снова, отводя взгляд. – Я не люблю ее.

Тишина. Ему не хотелось видеть выражение лица Снайпера.

− Она… она милая, она классная, но… я просто… − он дернулся, обернулся и свесил ноги в темноту. – Не люблю ее. Мне казалось, я _думал_, что да. Или… я сам хотел, чтобы так и было, но нет. Это не так. И никогда не было.

Тишина. Ему _правда_ не хотелось видеть выражение лица Снайпера.

− Знаешь… все оказалось бы куда, блять, _проще_, если бы все так и было, − сказал он, и, наверно, растение уже добралось до горла, потому что казалось, будто там какая-то шишка, которую он никак не мог проглотить. – Она не полюбила бы меня в ответ, потому что это же _я_, но… по крайней мере, это бы не было _странно_. По крайней мере, я мог бы… − пальцы до боли вцепились в бетон, − мог быть _нормальным._

− Скаут, – медленно и очень ровно произнес Снайпер. – Отойди от края.

Скаут все продолжал. Он даже не знал, смог бы остановиться, если ли б хотел. И хотел ли?

− Я и без того капец костлявый, постоянно треплю языком и ввязываюсь в драки из-за этого, я не самый сильный или умный, не стреляю круче всех, я просто _быстрый_, и… − он снова хохотнул. Смешно все еще не было. – И я даже бегать теперь не могу! Так что, теперь у меня и правда ничего нет, а?

− Скаут, _отойди_ от _края_, − повторил Снайпер с еще большей расстановкой.

− И если б я даже был хорош во всей этой фигне, я бы _все равно_ был странным, а? Даже если б я был большим и сильным, и не мог даже ничего _прочитать_, я бы все равно был _уродом_ в команде, − ничто уже могло скрыть факта, что он просто плачет. Прекрасно. Теперь он помрет, выглядя как трус.

− _Скаут, _− нервно произнес Снайпер.

− Да не прыгну я, − огрызнулся Скаут. – Я и так уже мертвец. − Он помолчал, вглядываясь в поверхность далеко внизу. − …Хоть и… это будет чуть быстрее.

Тишина.

− По… по крайней мере, это будет быстро, − пробормотал Скаут, частично самому себе, – Может, я бы…

Его схватили за майку и потащили назад, подальше от пропасти.

Он вскрикнул, крутнувшись и снова кашляя, потому что крик расшатал ему легкие. Задетая лампа упала на бок и прокатилась по крыше.

− Эй, ты… ты что блин творишь?! – заорал он.

Его прижали спиной к коробке и брезенту, майка стиснута в кулаке Снайпера. Глаза дикие, руки дрожат, лицо бледное – даже в свете лампы.

− Не _делай_ этого, − прохрипел он: попытка угрожающе рыкнуть вышла слабой.

Скаут смотрел на него во все глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть.

− И не говори такое, − продолжал тот, пытаясь звучать хоть сколько-нибудь ровно. – Если ты урод, то я тогда что?

Скаут лишь смотрел на него. Снайпер выдохнул, отпуская майку, и тяжело осел рядом с коробкой, закрыв лицо ладонями. Тишина. Снайпер понемногу переставал трястись. Скаут отвлеченно заметил, что его и самого трясет, лишь спустя пару мгновений.

− Ты не понимаешь, − вздохнул Снайпер, рассеянно потирая глаза. – Думаешь, _ты _здесь странный. Ты хотя бы _говоришь_ с людьми, тебе хотя бы рады, ты хотя бы… боже, забудь. Ты действительно думаешь, что знаешь, каково это – быть лишним?

− Да. Знаю, − сказал Скаут.

− О, правда что ли? – ухмыльнулся Снайпер – половина лица все еще скрыта за ладонями, глаза зажмурены до предела. – Знаешь, каково быть странным, неправильным, знать, что с тобой что-то _не так_?

− Да, − снова сказал Скаут. – Знаю.

− И сейчас тоже? – спросил Снайпер, поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Скаут кивнул.

− Да.

Снайпер глядел на него пару секунд с каким-то гневно-саднящим выражением лица, будто свежий змеиный укус, будто рана от пули, будто сломанная кость, прорвавшая кожу. А еще – что-то уязвимое стало проглядывать сквозь это выражение, и это что-то заставило сердце Скаута пропустить удар, будто игла соскочила с поцарапанной пластинки.

Когда он подался вперед, Снайпер встретил его на полпути.

Снайпер был на вкус как сигарета, которую он растоптал буквально в шаге отсюда, а про себя Скаут знал, что он сам на вкус как кровь и хлорофилл, а еще текила, забытая на краю. Они чуть стукнулись носами, но, разделившись на долю секунды, тут же вернулись в более удобное положение. Глаза Скаута горели, как и легкие, так что пришлось оторваться снова.

− Ты разве не боишься заболеть? – спросил Скаут, касаясь щеки Снайпера.

Тот грустно улыбнулся, склонив голову вслед за прикосновением и запустив собственные огрубевшие пальцы в волосы Скаута.

− Мы уже больны, разве нет? – хрипло заметил он.

− Неизлечимо, − ответил Скаут и поцеловал его снова.

И перестал дышать.

Снайпер заметил, как он застыл, и отступил во внезапной тревоге. Скаут дотянулся до собственной груди, затем до горла, рот безмолвно раскрылся, пытаясь втянуть воздух. Осознание пронеслось по его лицу – а затем ужас.

Дежа вю – Снайпер снова подскочил на месте и побежал наперегонки со смертью, зовя Медика.

Тем временем, Скаут, перегнувшись через край крыши, жестоко блевал.

К тому времени, как Медик и Снайпер прибыли на место происшествия (всего через пару минут, Медик все еще в пижаме с криво накинутым на плечи пальто, вцепившийся в медипушку и с маниакальным выражением на лице), Скаут уже сидел, глядя во все глаза на песок, где лежало… в общем-то, все. Все растение, целиком, просто… вышло. Вышло из него одним махом. Горло еще никогда в жизни так сильно не драло, непрошенные слезы текли вниз по лицу, а еще он был уверен, что каждый его орган опустел изнутри, но… оно ушло. Все кончилось. Он был свободен.

Он был _жив_.

Он слабо отсалютовал большими пальцами Медику, который, кажется, чуть не рухнул от облегчения. Снайпер, увидев это, тоже моментально выдохнул. Скаут шустро дотянулся до бутылки и хлебнул текилы.

Его все равно затащили в смотровую, дабы убедиться, что все в порядке. Легким все еще нужно было время, чтобы окончательно зажить, да и в целом нужна была еще пара дней – посмотреть, не вызовут ли рубцы ухудшений, но к рассвету Медик был вполне доволен результатами лечения. Он, похоже, понял, что его исследования увенчались успехом, и бросил самодовольный, знающий взгляд на Снайпера, сидевшего в комнате ожидания в полусонном состоянии. Хотя, конечно, Медик всегда выглядел самодовольным. Когда он не злился, это было его натуральное выражение лица.

Когда Медик скрылся из виду, чтобы налить себе чашку _крепкого _кофе, Снайпер подошел к Скауту и осторожно взял его руки.

− Так… ты будешь в порядке? – спросил он, все еще явно беспокоясь.

Скаут помедлил, глубоко (больно) вдохнул, а затем кивнул.

− Да, − сказал он с улыбкой, − Я буду в порядке. Все будет в порядке.


End file.
